Hunting
Hunting In order to hunt, you must have a suitable weapon or a trap. Using a hunting trap is easier, but less reliable, requiring only to set the trap with possible bait and return later to see if it has caught anything. To personally hunt, you must first find a suitable location with animals, or the location of a specific animal you seek, and begin to roll Wisdom (Survival) checks to track the beast. Once you know where an animal is, or can see it, you must begin to make Dexterity (Stealth) checks in order to quietly sneak up on the animal or get into position. Once you are ready to strike, make a regular attack roll against the beast, with advantage if you succeeded your stealth attempt. If you hit but do not kill the beast, it will attempt to run away. You may attempt to finish it off in the heat of the moment, but you must roll with disadvantage. If you let it run away, or fail your attempt to finish it off, you must begin tracking the animal again. However, you may roll your Wisdom (Survival) checks with advantage if you follow the blood trail it leaves. If you missed your shot, then you automatically gain disadvantage on further checks against that particular animal. Skinning After you have killed an animal, you may do what you want with it, such as skinning it for its pelt and meat. Skinning requires a DC 14 Dexterity check to do. If you have skinning equipment, you roll with advantage, unless you have proficiency in it in which case it auto-succeeds. When you skin an animal, you determine what it's pelt quality is. You can also roll a Wisdom (Perception) check to try to figure it out without skinning. The DM rolls to determine quality. Advantage or disadvantage may be applied depending on the method of killing. *'1-8': Ruined *'9-16': Good *'17-20': Perfect Higher quality pelts sell for more, and are better used for making items such as clothing. Fishing In order to fish, you must have a fishing rod and tackle. You must make a DC 10 Wisdom (Survival) check to determine whether or not anything is caught when you attempt to fish. If you succeed on the Wisdom (Survival) check, roll a d20 to determine what you have caught. Once something is caught, you must begin to reel it in. Most fish are too weak to put up much resistance and are easily reeled in without issue, however some are strong enough to offer significant resistance. If a fish offers resistance, roll a contested Strength check against your catch, adding their Strength bonus if it has one. Nat 1 on the strength contested roll will cause your fishing line to snap. If a fish has a STR bonus, then anything up to the STR bonus will also cause your line to snap. Marine Fishing Habitats Any salt water that surrounds land, usually in the form of oceans and coastal waters. Polar The icy regions of the northern Rhunic and Gestaltic Oceans that make up the coasts of the very north of Amadea. Tropical The salt water of the southern Gestaltic and Rhunic oceans surrounding most of the continent of Amadea. Gulf The salt water enclosed around the south of Amadea in what is known as the Gulf of Tonazico. Lentic Fishing Habitats Lentic habitats are landlocked lakes and ponds that contain freshwater. Cold Cold lentic fishing habitates are found in northern Amadea, where cold and polar climates persist. Temperate Slow moving bodies of water found across central Amadea. Warm Lakes, ponds, and other bodies of water that are located across southern Amadea. Lotic Fishing Habitats Any fast moving body of water, such as rivers, creeks, and streams. Northern Rivers, streams, and other fast moving water located throughout the northernmost regions of Amadea. Southern Rivers and other lotic bodies of water that contain fish, scattered across any part of Amadea not in cold or polar climates. Wetlands Fishing Habitats Wetlands are swamps and marshes that are mostly freshwater, though they may bleed out into the sea. Category:Mechanics Category:Lore